


Love On A Countdown

by Musical_Skater



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that people go on with life with a countdown on their wrist that indicates the moment they met their soulmate, Maxine Caulfield didn't think it was true.. Till the day her timer went to zero. *Set a week before Max got her powers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Max's Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfict account. Saying that just in case. XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm Ash. I've written this off an old tumblr post that I remembered out of no where and I wanted to take a shot at Chasefield. So... Here we go.

Maxine Caulfield was more then just nervous as she stared at the blue numbers counting down on her wrist. She never really believed what people said about them, how they count down to the minute you meet your soulmate. But hell, she heard stories proving that it did. Even the day her parents met, their countdowns both went to zero. But now here's Max, sitting in her photography class, waiting for the other students to come in as the numbers kept dropping.

00:05:34 and counting

She started to wonder what the person would be like as she stared at the numbers. Questioning if her 'soulmate's' countdown would mark zero too. Or if she was going to be one of those people that met their soulmate, but the person already have someone else. This made her anxiety rise by the second. Worrying on wether or not the person would even like her hipster vibe and her awkward shyness or if the person would be offended at the world and start searching for anyone else in the room if their timer went to zero.

00:02:45

SHIT, the moment is coming quicker than she thought! Her eyes then started to stare up at the door. Some people have already came in, but she didn't look over at them. She was more worried about the door and the timer.

00:01:25

Her heart sped up quickly as she started to fiddle with her hands, trying to act as cool and calm as possible. But she knew she was underly failing. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a blonde, emerald eyed, pale, beautiful girl that seemed like she walked out of a fashion magazine. Max looked down at her countdown.

00:00:00

The blonde chuckled a little and put her own wrist next to Max's. Her purple numbers read the same as Max's.

00:00:00

This made Max look up and see a shining white smile coming from the blonde. "Hi, I'm Victoria Chase... And it seems I'm your soulmate."


	2. Victoria's Countdown

00:05:26

Victoria stared down at the purple numbers that were counting down on her wrist. Each one of her friends has noticed them when it started to countdown, and they all started telling her about how she'll be meeting her soulmate. She didn't quit believe them, because they're all fucking idiots... But she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, this was odd for her because the Queen Bee was never one to get nervous. Yet, here she was. Contemplating on whether or not to walk into her photography class and see who else was staring down at numbers that were marking down to zero.

00:03:46

"Miss Chase, you might as well go into the class room. You have nothing to worry about." The blonde looked over to see that it was Mark Jefferson himself that noticed that the girl was a little too worried about the numbers on her wrist. "How can you say that Mr. Jefferson? Everyone keeps telling me that these numbers mark zero when I met my 'Soulmate'," After making air quotes she continued on, "And what if this person heard about all the terrible things that I've done... What if they don't anything to do with me after that?" The teacher shook his head back and forth. "Victoria.. They're called a 'Soulmate'," He copied his students action of air quotes. "For a reason. They'll look over all the things that you've done and could ever do. They'll see the innocence and kindness that you bare. That's why I say you have nothing to worry." He then pointed down at the numbers on her wrist.

00:02:23

"Now you should hurry, class is going to start in four minutes and I don't want to interrupt you meeting the other person." She nodded and walked slowly into the room. Right away she noticed a burnett girl staring at wrist, as her other hand was fiddling with her sleeve of her shirt. Chase couldn't help but smile. The girl reeked of hipster and was adorable with the awkwardness that she shown. Victoria then looked back down at her wrist.

00:01:05

Deep breath Vic... Your a Chase. You have nothing to worry about. Victoria waited a second then started to walk over to the girl slowly. Looked back down to her numbers.

00:00:35

She took another deep breath and tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around as Victoria smiled when she seen the hipster's blue numbers that now read zero. She chuckled a little at the adorable awkwardness that the girl shown and then put her countdown next to her's.

00:00:00

"Hi, I'm Victoria Chase... And it seems I'm your soulmate." The burnett smiled up at the blonde and stuttered. "H-Hi.. I'm Max Caulfield and it seems so."


	3. She Can't Be That Bad... Can She?

Max tried her best to pay attention to class. But after meeting Victoria, she couldn't help but keep thinking about how the rumors seem to true about the countdowns. After talking to her till the bell rung, she knew that the girl was at least kind and caring. Especially after the blonde brought up the idea about how adorable she thought Max looked while said burnett was waiting for her. She can at least say that she's happy with the person that the universe thought was perfect for her.

Her thoughts came to a stop when a crumbled up paper was thrown over at her. She looked over to see that it came from the blonde that she couldn't seem to get out of her head. She opened the paper cautiously so it wouldn't rip, and read just a simple note.  _Meet me at the dorms after class.. I want to get to know you. ~ Victoria_ The girl smiled and looked up to see that Mr Jefferson didn't notice. Thank God. She didn't need another lecture from him about needing to pay attention to keep her scholarship or how he wanted her to turn in her entry for the Everyday Heroes contest.

And with that, the bell rung. "Okay everyone! Don't forget about The Everyday Heroes Contest, some of you have still forgotten about your entries. Marsh, Caulfield, I'm looking at you two." Max tried her best to hurry and sling her bag over her shoulder and fled the class before Jefferson could stop her. All she wanted to do was get to the dormitories and talk to a certain blonde.

* * *

While feeling nervous and yet joyful to talk Victoria. There was just something about this upcoming moment that gave her a feeling of optimizing and a feeling of anxiety. "Hey Max! Wait up!" She stopped and turned to see that it was Warren. "Oh hey Warren. What's up?"

Max had nothing bad to say about Warren. Nothing at all. Set for he was one of those few people in the world that don't have a countdown and they don't know who in the world is their soulmate. So most of them just follow blindly by other people's countdowns.

"Nothing much. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the drive in. They have a Planet Of Apes Marathon happening!" Max smiled. Her and Warren got along but she knows that he thinks that they were suppose to happen sense it was when they started talking a few days before, that her countdown started going down. "Sorry Warren I can't. I promised someone that I was going to talk to them at the dorms after class." I lifted up my wrist showing him the blue numbers that all read zeros.

Warren's face had a flash of pain across it then transferred quickly to fake happiness. "That's great Maximilian! Whose the lucky lad?" She smiled. "It's a girl actually. Her name's Victoria Chase." His face then changed to a flabbergasted look. "Victoria Chase? THE Victoria Chase? Queen Of Mean Victoria Chase? About this high," He waved his hand a little bit over his head. "Best friend with Nathan Prescott. Head of the Vortex Club... The world thinks you're perfect for  _her_?" I shrugged. "From what I've seen, she's not that mean. I don't know her much from the few minutes we talked when our countdowns went to zero. But she seems pretty nice."

Warren gave her a confused look, one eye brow arched and his head tilted to the side. "We're talking about the same Victoria right?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes we're talking about the same Victoria. And please don't act like she some kind of plague. She was actually really nice to me. Even if I was nervous, she treated it like it was something that was adorable to her and she tried her best to make me feel comfortable around her." The boy in front of her sighed. "Fine... Whatever you say Maximum. But I'm warning you. Victoria's bad news. She caused a lot of the bullshit that happens to some of the best people on campus. I just don't want you to get hurt." He walked off pretty quickly after that. Victoria can't be that bad...

_Can she?_


	4. God Dammit

Victoria tapped her heels against the concrete of the payment as she leaned on the steps of the dorms. She usually hated waiting but something about this moment made her nervous. Her hands were shaking and sweating a little. She kept pulled on the sleeves of her cashmere in an awkward way she never had before. Her friends didn't really enjoy that she wanted to go talk to Max instead of smoking a bowl like they usually do. They kept on saying how Victoria's 'soulmate' will turn her into one of those hipsters, but she didn't quite care what they said. All she cared about was when the burnett would come to where she wrote her to meet.

"Hey Victoria! Sorry for the wait." Victoria's nerves all came to a stop and she couldn't help but smile as the burnett came into view. "Hey Maxine. No need to say sorry." Max smiled. "It's just Max, never Maxine." Victoria nodded lightly. "Duly noted. Maxine is a pretty name though." She noticed a light blush that flashed across Max's face that made the girl's freckles more noticeable and her pale skin lighter in comparison.

_She's adorable._

Victoria smiled more than she originally was, which she didn't think was possible, and tilted her head when she noticed something was off. "There's something on your mind." The words just came out like it was natural and it shocked her. It seemed to shock both girls. "Well.. I've heard something from a friend of mine.. But I don't quite believe what they said."

_Please don't be about what I think it is..._

"Oh? What about?" Giving her girl across from her a curious look as Max seemed like she was about to confess a sin. After taking a deep breathe, Max said the words that Victoria dreaded to hear.

"He told me about how your supposedly 'A Queen Of Mean' here.." Victoria's face changed from a curious to a mixture of depressed and regretful look. "That... I can't deny. I've done things that I'm not proud of, but everyone does. I've done many horrible things to multiple people and I'm not proud of any of it.."

* * *

Max couldn't help but have the feeling to take a photo of the girl in front of her. If it was true that she was some kind of version of the Queen Of Hearts, then her photographer side had a dire  _need_  to have a sentimental picture of Victoria's delicate side that it seems that she's only seen.

_Like a Queen with out her pawns, like a warrior with their armor down._

Without even a second thought, Max pulled out her camera and took a quick picture of the blonde. Which caused the girl to look up at her in shock. "Sorry. You just looked so delicate and fragile that I just couldn't help but let my photographer instincts take place and capture the moment." The blonde's look turned from shock to a smile that the Cheshire Cat couldn't beat. She stood quickly and took the picture that the burnett had seem to forgotten has just developed out of the camera. She looked over the picture.

"Wow Max. You can take a shot."

Max beamed a smile as she walked over to look over the girl's shoulder to look over the picture she had taken. It was just Victoria leaning over, elbows on her knees, chin in one of her hands as the other hand grasped at her forearm and her face seemed so delicate that it seemed that it could fall apart at any second.

_She looks beautiful even when she's in a sulking behavior._

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the two to start acting like as if they knew each other for years. Telling short stories of families and friends, even if Victoria didn't tell much about her family. But Max didn't question it. She figured that they still barely knew each other.

"Did your dad seriously do that?" "Yeah, at least now he knows not to trust a seven year old with an important anniversary gift." The two were in the middle of laughing when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"VICTORIA! What are you doing with that hipster trash?!"

Before she even seen who it was, the blonde knew who it was.

"God dammit Nathan.."


	5. Dealing With A Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if it's hard to keep up with my updates. Usually when I write something new, my updates are usually out quickly. So, if your into the story I would make sure you know what the date of the latest update was, or you might fall behind with me... XD Anyway, here's chapter 5.

From where she sat, Max could easily smell the aroma of alcohol from where she sat. Even if the boy was ten feet away. If it wasn't for the stench, you could easy tell the boy was drunk from the messy steps and the way he lazily carried himself. Max cringed. People have told her about Nathan. How he was a drug dealer and one of the worst people to be alone with. Even if Warren told her that he's best friends with Victoria, she was still worried.

_Oh God. Why does Nathan have to be here?_

"Nathan, calm down. You're practically wasted. Why don't you just go hang with Hayden? I'm kind of busy." "BUSY WITH A PIECE OF TRASH!" " _Nathan!_ Don't call her that!"

Max was surprised a little. Victoria was protecting seriously standing up for her when she still barely knew the girl. The burnett stood up quickly when Nathan started to stomp over to the blonde. She got between them quickly before anything could happen. "Tori, how about we just go into the dorms? We don't need anything bad to happen and it's getting late anyway." The blonde's face softened from it's angry expression. "Your right Max... Let's head in then." Max smiled before Nathan budged in again.

"We're not done here Victoria!" Before Victoria could even retaliate, Max grabbed her by the arm and got her in through the dorm's front doors. She let go of her afterwards and then an arm was wrapped around her that caused a pink flash across her cheeks. "Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable... I just sorta missed the warmth." Max beamed a smile her way as they walked down the hallway. "I'm not uncomfortable to be honest... But Nathan did sorta made me feel a little off balance."

* * *

"Yeah sorry about him. Nathan was always one to take control of everything. So when my countdown started heading to zero he took it as an sign that he was losing control over me. I guess he just got drunk after class with the other members of the club to deal with it." Victoria looked over at the smaller girl under her arm how now had a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"It's alright Tori. You don't have to be sorry for other's actions.." The smile that Max gave Victoria made her knees weak a little.

_If only that was true... If only she knew..._

After that, they finally made it to the end of the hallway where the two oddly have their rooms right across each other. Victoria dropped her arm from around the small hipster next to her then looked over toward the girl. "It was nice meeting you Maxine." The girl gave her a half-hearted 'You-Gotta-Be Kidding-Me' look which got a laugh out of the blonde. Max's look changed to a small smile after that. "It was nice meeting you too Tori. See you tomorrow." After the other's 'See you soon' the small girl left into her room.

"Hopefully we can have a better day tomorrow."

* * *

End of October 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed. See you guys in the next update!


	6. I Promise

October 5th, 2015

Max yawned and stretched in her bed as the lights of the sun peered through the half shut blinds of her window. At the moment, she forgot all that had happened the day before till she opened her eyes to see the bright lights of the sun that reminded her of her 'soulmate'. She smiled at the thought of the blonde that seemed to gain her attention easily, even if she's half asleep. She sat up and looked across the room to her guitar that seemed to be covered the dust. I haven't played since I came here. Didn't have enough inspiration.

_But now I do... Might as well play a little._

Max got up with a smile and walked over to the couch and grabbed the guitar off the side of the couch. She put it up onto her knee and put the strap over her shoulder. She placed her hand onto the neck to the threat she wanted then strummed softly across the cords. The girl kept playing till she started singing to the song she was playing.

_"I got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Oh-oh-oh-ohhh..."_

_Knock* Knock* Knock*_

Max stopped playing immediately. She gently set the guitar on the couch before raising.  _I'll be back my precious._ She smiled at her self and walked over to the door and opened it to see Victoria already ready for the day with a huge smile on the blonde's face. "Morning Max... Didn't take you as a morning person.. Not to mention a morning singer." The smaller girl blushed slightly. "Yeah well.. I never really play without an inspiration. So didn't have a reason, up till now that is." She cracked the taller girl a smile that made the blonde blush as much as the burnett.

"Well... How about you get ready and I'll wait for you outside the dorms before we're late for class?" Max nodded. "Yeah. Alright. I'll see you in a bit then."

* * *

Victoria pulled at her cashmere as she waited outside. She watched the leaves float softly across the ground as they emerged with some of the leaves that were falling. She pulled her phone out and took a quick picture of the nature. This was her favorite times of year. Not just because of the photo ops. But because of the beauty of it all, even without the filters and editing. "Hey Chase, we need to talk." The blonde turned around to see Nathan standing there. "What's up Nate?" He gave her a stern look. "We need to talk about Caulfield... You know, your girlfriend." Victoria rolled her eyes. " 'Soulmate'... I haven't officially asked her out yet. What about her?"

"We both know what  _he_ wants. If he finds out that you two are a thing... He'll do anything in his power to get what he wants. Even if it seems breaking you apart." Victoria stood straight up in front of Nathan. She looked behind her and then around them to see if anyone was near. "If he even dares to hurt a single hair on Max... I'll make him choke on his own dick." Nathan chuckled a little at that. "You haven't changed at all Vic. Still as head strong as ever.. But keep an eye on her just in case. I gotta go before Hayden gets his panties in a bunch." She nodded. "Got it. I'll see you around Nate." They waved to each other after the goodbyes.

"Hey Tori! You ready?" The blonde turned around to see the burnett with her bright blue eyes filled with excitement and happiness as she seemed to jump down the steps. The taller girl smiled to herself as she noticed how much the smaller one seemed to act like a little kid.. Even if it was an early morning. "Yup. Let's get going." She wrapped her arm around the smaller one's shoulder and smiled brightly at the burnett.

_Don't worry Max.. While I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you. I promise it._


	7. Fuck You

The day seemed to be normal for Victoria. Other then having company walking with her to each of her classes before said company left for their own. But she was a little anxious. The blonde got a text from Nathan early in the morning that had kept her on her toes throughout the day.

_*He wants a meeting after class.. Be ready 4 it. He wants to 'talk' about Caulfield.*-Prescott_

What the fuck does  _he_ want with Max? She's done nothing to get on his bad side... At least not that she knows of yet. But she can't just flat out ask Max. She wouldn't take her seriously. She knows nothing of the shit that man is capable of and what he pulled her into. It's better off that she doesn't know anyway. That way she's safe. Ignorance is bliss right?

"Victoria? Are you alright?" The blonde turned her head to see Max standing there. Smile beaming and blue eyes glistening with innocence and happiness as well with a hint of worry. Some brown strains from her head laying over the freckles on her cheeks that had a tint of pink that the freckles had seem to cover. The girl seemed to just yell 'adorable innocent hipster' that just adds to the flutter sensation in the blonde's chest. Just giving Victoria another reason to protect her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Max. Just feeling a little off. That's all." Max's face had a flash of the 'Not believing it' look before she smiled. "If you say so Tor. Now common. We're going to be late for photography and I don't need another lecture from Mr. Jefferson."

* * *

Why was she lying to her? Max knew there was something worst going on with Victoria. But why she didn't tell her worried the burnett. She knew that the girl didn't tell her many things. She didn't tell her much of her past or her relation to Nathan other than them being best friends as kids.. But knowing that something was eating at Tori, knowing that something made her look pale and weak in the legs, worried Max to no end.

Yet, while walking next to Tori, hand-in-hand to class, the girl seemed to hide our hands when they got near Mr. Jefferson who was greeting everyone. When they were walking earlier while holding hands, she walked actually swinging their hands back and forth as if she wanted people to see. Now, she's hiding it.

_This girl confuses me to no end..._

They walked in after Mr. Jefferson turned away to talk to Kate. "Hey Tori, are you sure you're alright? You're acting a little weird." The blonde gave her a smile that seemed dimmer than the others that she gave her just the day before. "I'm fine Max. Just feeling a little off. No need to worry alright?"  _No, it's not alright Vic. You're defiantly have something going on... What's wrong?_ That's what Max wanted to say. But her mouth betrayed her. "Alright. If you say so."

* * *

Alright Victoria. No need to be anxious. You're Victoria Chase. If this fucker tries anything, you can have him fired and jailed away just by a snap of your fingers...

_At least that's what you tell yourself._

"Miss Chase. Nice to see you were able to make the meeting. Now all we have to do is wait on Nathan. Then we can talk about business." Victoria snarled when she heard his voice. "I swear to God. If this 'business' has to deal with hurting Max at  _all_. I'll murder you."

"Oh Miss Chase. You already know that you can't do that. But I like how passionate you gotten sense meeting Miss Caulfield. It seems I was right when telling you to go right on ahead when you had second thoughts."

" _Fuck you Mr. Jefferson._ I was going to meet her anyway."


	8. One Word Explains Everything

I felt my heart break into pieces when Mr. Jefferson started to talk about what he wanted from Max. He went on to say that she was the perfect subject for his work. Which I knew from experience that he was talking about taking pictures of her in an unconscious state. I didn't want to be apart of this. I didn't want anything with it. But my Dad agreed with Mark to have me help him with his 'work' and they two men were friends since they were kids. They told me if I ever went to the police that they would take me down with them. Hell, they said once that they would blame it on Nathan and me if I didn't go along.

_But Mark is going WAY too far if he thinks that I'm going to help him._

Yet I still listened to his plan and left the room after the 'meeting'. He was planning on getting me to talk her into entering her photo for the 'Everyday Heros' contest, announcing she won at the vortex party next Friday, and then kidnapping her after talking her into speaking about the trip outside of the building.

_Now all I have to do is fuck with the plan to keep Max safe and to keep myself out of trouble._

I walked slowly back to the dorms. I didn't want to think of this bullshit anymore. I just wish I wasn't apart of this. Sometimes I wish that I never took up photography because that's what got me in this mess. But, then I wouldn't have been at this school and I wouldn't have met Maxine.

It was odd to think about how much I've changed thanks to said freckled burnett. I used to be more worried about keeping up my image and keeping my Dad happy with what I've accomplished. But now I worry more about the smaller girl that I now felt more protective over than anyone or anything. A word popped up in her head as she walked though the dorm's front doors and seen said hipster sitting against her door.

_Love_

* * *

I didn't see the point in waiting for Victoria outside the dorms and I didn't know when her meeting thing would end, but I still wanted to see her. Max didn't really knew how to act like a girlfriend or a 'soulmate'. So I tried my best to act normal while leaning against Victoria's dormitory door, waiting for my soulmate to walk into the dorms at any moment.

I felt like a creeper a little bit, but meh.

"Hey Maxine. You waited for me huh?"

I looked up to see two green emerald orbs staring at me and a bright white smile. "Yeah, well um.." The blonde giggled a little as I tripped over my words and stood from my sitting position. "Don't worry. I don't find it creepy or anything. I think it's kinda cute that you wanted to see me that badly." I could feel a cloud of red blush rush to my face as I looked toward the ground for a little bit. "And even if I would love to hang for a bit Maxy and see how red you can get, I'm really tried and run-down from my meeting. Wait for me in the morning though alright?" I wasn't able to even say anything before Victoria unlocked her door and walked into her room. I walked over to my door and walked into my room. I sighed after closing the door. "It's only 7:30. That girl confuses me. We're suppose to be soulmates, at least that's what the countdowns say... And here I am being pushed away and lied to."

I walked away from my door and placed my messenger bag on my sofa before I heard a loud crumble. I lifted the bag up to see a small box and a folded piece of notebook paper that had 'Maxine' written on it in cursive. I picked up the paper and unfolded it to see that it was a note from Victoria.

_Dear Maxine,_

_Sorry if things seem confusing to you. I know by the end of today that I might seem like I'm pushing you away and probably in my room right now telling you that I'm tried and to wait for me in the morning. The meeting that I'll be having after school is one that usually puts me through a lot of stress because of how secretive the people I have theses meetings with are. So, ahead of time, I wrote this to get rid of any negative idea you have when it comes to me. I hope you like what's in the box and if you do, please wear it tomorrow._

_Love, Victoria Chase_

I couldn't help but have a big goofy smile on my face after reading that. So she was worried and thought ahead. Maybe I'm over reacting on everything. I looked at the small black box after picking it up. I opened it to find a silver chained necklace that had one word that hung on it.

_Love_


	9. Could Be The Last

The next morning was agonizing. I didn't want to leave my bed. I didn't want to leave my room. Not when I KNOW Mark is going to ask me if I talked Max into entering the contest. I hate this. I stretch my arms and back till I heard pops. If only I could stay in.

_But then you won't see if Max wore the necklace..._

Fucking brain...

I push the comforter off me completely and basically jumped to my feet. I shredded off my pajamas and changed into a black cashmere with a red button-down underneath. I quickly started changing into a black skirt as my mind wondered onto other subjects as I went into autopilot.

_I wonder if she'll were it..._

_I wonder if Mark will flip when I tell him that I didn't get the chance to talk to her about the entry..._

_Why can't I get a break from anxiety?_

* * *

I toyed with the chain of my necklace as I leaned against railing on the stairs. The fall arm basically went through my sweater but, that didn't matter. I heard the dorm doors open and I looked up to see Courtney.

"Hey Lamefield."

_Fuck.. What did I do now? This girl is the only person that hates me here... At least I think so.._

"Hi Courtney. What do you want now?"

"You do know that Victoria doesn't truly like you right?" _How could she say that?_ I reached for the 'LOVE' part of my necklace and toyed with it for a pit.

"Courtney! What are you doing?"

We both looked over to see Victoria, hand on her hip and scowl on her face. A perfect 'Bitch, what do you think your doing' pose. She looked over to me and the scowl broke into a small smile. "You're wearing it..." I smiled back at her. "Why wouldn't I Tori?"

Victoria walked pass Courtney and grabbed my free hand. "Common Max. Let's go." I stumbled after her.

_Courtney doesn't know shit about us._

* * *

"Hey Max?" I looked over to the blonde beside me. She tighten the grip on my hand and her head was tilted downward. "What did Courtney tell you?" I hesitated. "She... She said you didn't truly like me." Victoria stopped walking and turned toward me. "D-Do you believe her?" "N-N-No... Not at all!"

Right then she looked into my eyes and smirked. "Maybe you should believe her." _Wait... What?_ "Because I don't just like you, I gave you the necklace so other's can get that through their thick heads." I smiled at her softly. "I love you too Tori."

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Photography, and if any of you remembered.. The Everyday Hero's contest is still open for entries and I'm still waiting for a few of you to turn in your entries. Caulfield, Marsh, I'm talking about you two." I looked over to see Max sink into her seat when Jefferson looked at her.

_Why the fuck couldn't it be anyone else? Why couldn't he go after someone else?_

_Why does he do this shit at all?!_

"Hey Victoria, what do you think about Jefferson wanting Max to enter the contest?" I looked over to see Taylor whispering to me. "With you being her 'soulmate' and all.. It might be a little tough for you with her possibly going to San Francisco for a little while." I shuttered and put on a fake smile. "I think it would be good for her. Max is a really talented photographer. She just needs to show it." I noticed then that Mark was listening in on us.

_God damn you to hell Mr J.._

* * *

"Hey Victoria. Do you think I should enter for the Everyday Heroes Contest? I haven't really thought of it... But I hate how Mr Jefferson keeps trying to push it and I figured, maybe if I enter he'll stop hammering me." I looked over to see a pair of blue orbs staring back.

_Fuck me to hell..._

"Umm.. Not quite sure Max. It's up to you. I'm not gonna force you into entering if you don't feel like it." The burnett smiled at me. "At least I can count on you to let me make my own decisions." She then grabbed my hand and I tighten the grip lightly. "Hey Maxine?" "Yeah?" I looked over to see a bright smile and joyful orbs of blue. "Nothing... Love you."

_That could be possibly one of the last times I say it if all of this goes in Marks favor..._

"Love you too Tori."

_And that could be the last time I hear that..._


	10. Hella Cheap Price To Pay

Monday was a pain in the ass for me. Nathan kept texting me to make sure I was going on with my part of the plan.. But right now, I feel alright with Max's hand in mine. I'm lucky as hell that I have someone on my side... Even if I'm blindly protecting her from people she doesn't know are after her. I hate and love this relationship at this point. I love it cause well, I love her. But then I hate how this is like Scott Pilgrim .VS. The World kind of bull shit where I have to fight others off for her full affection... And if anyone finds out the I used that analogy I will kill them.

Anyway, analogies and annoyances aside.. Mr. Jefferson was going on about the Daguerreian Process. When I looked over to check on Max, I realized that she was asleep on her desk. She didn't look peaceful though, but like I little kid having a nightmare. Her face was scrunched and her leg was fidgeting as she clenched at her sweatshirt. Right before I tried anything along the sorts of trying to get her up, she shot up from her desk like a rocket. She was lucky that I was the only one who noticed. She looked my way and gave me a worried look as I gave her a concerned one.

"Alright Miss Caulfield, if you have more concerned catching Z's then listening.. Can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?"

"Louis Daguerre." With that the bell rung loudly and everyone started filing out. I walked quickly over to Max and while drawing near, I noticed that she was pale and quivering a bit. "Max, what was that dream about? You look like you've seen some fucked up shit." The burnett just kept tugging at her sweatshirt. "Tori, we have to go to the wash room down the hall. Don't question me. This is for cereal. Something bad is going to happen there and I think we can stop it." She grabbed my hand tightly and started leading the way. "Miss Caulfield!" I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Mr Jefferson. "Ignore him, he'll get over it." We hurried down the hallway and into the washroom. "Max, what's going on? What's going to happen that you think we can change?" She pulled me into the back of the bathroom behind the stalls.

"Promise you'll believe me or at least won't freak out."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because this might sound crazy."

"Just tell me already Maxine."

"Somebody's going to die."

I tipped my head to the side as someone entered with a BANG of the washroom door. I was about to yelp but Max muffled with her hand as if she knew. She let go of my hand and put a finger over her mouth. She let go and let me watch Nathan pace back and forth in front of the mirrors.

"Alright Nathan, calm down. You own this town. You can light the shit on fire if you wanted to."

_God dammit the boy's loosing it._

Another loud bang came from the door and another voice came. "Alright Nathan. Let's talk money." I seen Nathan scrunch his face at that remark. "I don't owe you shit." I watched as a blue haired girl came to view. "Oh yeah? And what if I go out and tell other's about how you drugged me and took pictures? How will your Daddy save you from that one? But I'll stay quiet if you just give me five hundred buck. Hella cheep for a rich kid like you."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BITCH!"

Nathan pulled out a gun and aimed at the blue haired punk. "Whoa man! Put down the piece dude!" Before I could do anything, Max grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the edge of the stall. "Help me move this. There's a fire alarm trigger behind it. If we can get to that, we can save the girl."

There's no way that a fire alarm could be possibly there. What is this a vide- Oh god there is one there. Never mind my comment from before. There was glass on top of the trigger that neither of us had anything to hit it with. "Fuck..." Max scrambled to the ground and found a small hammer and smashed it against the glass and pressed the button. I leaned over to the edge of the stall and seen that the two fled the scene. "Max! You did it!" I automatically wrapped my arms tight around the smaller girl. "Wait, how did you know that was going to happen?" I placed my hands onto her shoulder to look at the burnett fully. Max just grabbed my hand and tugged toward the bathroom door. "I'll tell you later. For now, we gotta get out of here."

* * *

_HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS? Like for cereal, trying to explain weird abilities after falling asleep in class is difficult! Especially when you know for sure that their no one you can ask for advice on how..._

_But I'm going to have to tell her about this weird Rewind Power at some point anyway right? Better just tell her when we get back into the dorms. Just treat it like a band-aid Max. Get it done and over with as quick as possible._


	11. Explanations

Max dragged me behind her as we left the bathroom as a voice came from behind us. "Hey you two! Stop right there!" I looked over my shoulder seeing that it was David Madsen, the Blackwell Security Officer. After he seen who I was, he stopped and acted like he saw nothing. "Good. He knows not to even bother." Max looked over at me and tilted her end as we neared the exit. "What? The Chase family's close to the Prescotts. They mess with us, they're messing with their pay." The smaller girl let go of my hand and pushed open the front door and held it open. "That's true. Money does hold power. Not just in this town either." I walked through the door and grabbed her hand.

"Now. How the hell did you know that was going to happen?" Max had a look of nervousness flash across her face. She scanned the area before turning back to me. "Lets talk about that in the dorms. Where no one can over hear this." I gave her a confused look but complied to her request anyway.

_What does she have to tell me that could be so bad that it has to be behind doors?_

I could feel her hand tense and shake a bit as it began to sweat slightly.

_She's really nervous about this. Wow, okay, this might be some bad shit them. Maybe not teacher being a psycho bad, but bad in her point of view._

The walk to the dorms was quiet and when we entered the front doors, Max practically dragged me down the hallway to her dorm room.

_Never in my life would I think Max would be that hurried to have me in her room... Well not after only a week of dating I didn't._

* * *

I opened the door and took the first few steps into my room and Victoria close the door behind herself. She placed her hands on my biceps and looked be dead in the eyes with curious green emeralds. "Okay Maxine. Spill. What's got you flustered?" I placed my right hand onto her's. "You might have to sit down for this." "For what reason?" I nervously look down. "Because this may shock you." "Maxine Caulfield.. There ain't anything in this world that I haven't heard before."

_Oh you defiantly haven't heard this one before._

"Fine then. Victoria, I have rewind powers."

She gave me a questionable look. "Wait what?" Oh fuck, she's defiantly not going to believe me. "I can prove it." "How? I've told you things that only you yourself only knows. What else could I say or do that you couldn't just guess?" I put my hand on my chin. "Well... Do something that I've never seen or heard you do then."

I seen Tori contemplate the idea and then quickly tipped up my chin and kissed me softly then pulled away just as fast as the moment happened. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." I lifted up my right hand and pulsed my energy though it as everything re-winded past me. After a few seconds I stopped and dropped my hand. "-do that you couldn't just guess?" "You have no reason to be sorry."

* * *

"Wait, what?" I gave her a confused look. "You have no reason to be sorry for kissing me."

_Whoa whoa whoa... How did she know that I was contemplating that?_

"How did you-?" "Know that? I told you. I can rewind time Tori. Also, next time you kiss me.. Don't rush it so much." I felt heat take over my face in a bright red blush. "Duly noted.." The burnett smiled and laughed softly. "You look adorable.. And people say that I'm a blushy mess around people." I crossed my arms and pouted slightly. "Again, adorable Tori." She smiled my way as something finally clicked in my head.

_If she can rewind time... Then she could help prevent what Mr Jefferson's planning for her._

"Max... I've got something to tell you. You might not believe it yet it's nothing like rewinding time. But it's the complete truth."

"Okay... What's up Tori?" I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "There's a teacher here that wants you to be a victim of something he's done to a few other girls here." I hesitated and waited for her response. "Well.. What does he want with me? Why did you say victim?" I looked away from her. "Because none of them were actually giving to what he's done. He wants to drug you and take you to.. A dark room. Before you ask, I know this because I'm forced to be apart of it." I looked toward her and she gave me a confused look. "But your a Chase right? His pay can just disappear right? You agreed with me when I said that money holds power here. Just like in every other town." "Connections hold even more power then money Max. And Mr Jefferson has many connections. Especially with my father who forces me to help him.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed rushed at the end. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	12. Plans And Agreements

_Did she really just say Mr Jefferson?_

_She's forced into helping him with that shit?_

_Am I still asleep?_

_Please tell me that the later one is true._

"Wait... How? Why?"

Victoria grabbed her arm nervously. "I don't know how... I'm just forced to make sure that his plans work out. I'm also suppose to help him with the lighting when things are about to go his way... All I know is that every girl that goes in there will be scared. Yet they don't remember because of the drugs."

"What does he want with me then?"

Victoria sat on my bed and tugged lightly at her short blonde hair. "He thinks of you as this 'definition of innocence' and that's what he's after.. To picture innocence perfectly." She looked up to me and I watched her eyes start to water. "But instead, he destroys it. I don't want that to happen to you."

I walked over and sat next to her then put my arm around her. "Don't worry Tori. Now that I have this ability and you having inside info, we can stop him. I know it."

Victoria looked over at me and turned to grab my biceps. "Even if you have these powers and I know what's going on... It's not going to be that easy! He has more power than both of us! He has connections and money... The two things that make the a normal person unstoppable."

"Victoria! Believe me when I say this... We have one thing that he doesn't. Each other. As long as I have you, I know we can do anything." I smiled brightly at her as much as I could.

I could heard a same chuckle come from the taller blonde. "You really are something special Max..." I laughed lightly back at her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She wrapped her arm around me and wrapped mine back around her. I pulled away a little way a little bit. "But.. I got a crazy plan that might just work."

The blonde in my arms tilted her head to the side. "And what's that?"

"Get him caught."

She gave me a shock look. "That really is a crazy plan!"

She tried to pull away but I grabbed onto her shoulders. "No, Tori, listen to me. If we get Nathan to confess to helping him or get Jefferson caught red handed with some hard evidence like Polaroid pictures or something around those lines... We can stop him for good!"

"But Max! Common! This is nuts! Jefferson has serious ways of making sure that no one rats him out and has ways of making sure that noting has his prints or traits of him around so that me and Nathan can be nailed with this bullshit but not him. Trust me.. I tried all of this before.."

"But Vic... Now you don't have to deal with it on your own. I could help you and you can help me. I got time rewind remember? If anything bad goes down, I got this to help us. We saved that blue haired girl with it, I know we can use it to help us."

"Alright fine... But you gotta tell me everything that you're redoing. I don't need to be freaking out on you erasing everything you think I'm better off not knowing."

"Alright. But what if it is something you're better off forgetting?"

"That's something I'll decide, Max. If it is something I can't handle I'll tell you. If I ask again what it is, tell me that it's something my future self agreed on you not allowing me to remember."

I nodded along with what she said. "Alright.. That makes sense. But where do we start when it comes to evidence?"

Victoria smiled a little. "How about we track down that blue haired girl? I think her names Chloe. She used to go here."

Something finally clicked in my head. "Wait... Chloe Price?"

"Yeah! I think that's it! How did you know that?"

I frowned. She's been here since I got here and I haven't said a thing to her.. The ten years of silence doesn't help either...

"She was my best friend."


	13. Nothing To Worry About

"She's your best friend?"

I gripped my sleeve lightly. "Well. She used to be. We grew up together. But after her dad died.. I moved and practically ignored her in her time of need." Victoria put her arm around me. I could tell that she was about to say something but my phone buzzed before she could get the words out. I grabbed out my phone from my pocket and seen it was a text from Warren.

_Hey Maximum! Do you still have my movie treasure?*_

_You mean your flash drive? Yeah I do. U Want it back?*_

_If u don't mind. I'm in the parking lot btw... I got a question for u anyway. Can u bring Victoria?*_

_..Suuurree.. But Y?*_

_Nothing you need to worry about.*_

_Whatever u say Warren. See you soon.*_

I looked over to see Victoria was laying on my bed. "Hey Tori. Warren wants me to drop off his flash drive. He wants you to come with me though." She gave me a confused look. "Science geek Warren? Why would he want me to come along?" I shrugged and got up to walk over to my desk to grab the flash drive.

"I don't know. He just said it was nothing for me to worry about. But it's just Warren. I trust him." Victoria shrugged and lifted herself off my bed.

"People can be deceiving Max. But if you trust him, I guess I'll go along." She stretched and walked to the door as I pocketed the flash drive. I walked over to her and she opened the door.

"Trust me Victoria. Warren it's deceiving at all. There's not much about him that I don't know about. Like how he doesn't have a countdown and he had, maybe still does, a crush on me." Victoria's face went a little dark and crossed her arms.

"Ain't no way I'm letting him get near you without me around then." I laughed lightly and kissed Victoria's cheek before walking out the door with her trailing behind me.

"Don't worry Tori. I have only sibling like feelings for Warren. He's like the brother I never had." Before we exited the dorms I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. "You have nothing to worry about. I told you before. If anything happens, I'll just rewind." She nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I just can't help it. I just don't want anything to happen to you." That made my cheeks warm up and butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. I can't believe that in only a short matter of time from the countdown that I'm feeling this way around Victoria. It just makes me remember that this was meant to happen. Maybe me having this power was meant to happen? I don't know. All I know is that as long as she's by my side, everything will be fine.

 


	14. Yandere Warren

"God that kid seriously seems to have a nerd boner for you." I pushed Victoria's shoulder lightly as I laughed lightly. "Victoria! You haven't even met him yet!" She rolled her eyes and laughed at that. "Maxine, it's easy to see that the boy has a doll with your hair on it. Just the way he looks at you shows that he's a complete yandere!" I gave her a confused look. "Wait.. Victoria Chase is into anime concepts?" She crossed her arms with a soft pout on her face. "Tell anyone and you're dead."

I laughed lightly as we walked toward Warren. Ever since we left the dorms she's been talking about Warren was just a stalker. It's funny to see how protective Victoria is. I also learned very quickly that she's cold about certain things and people. For instance, whenever I tried to bring up her parents she shuts me out. Or whenever I try to bring up Nathan's past, she doesn't even tell me anything or just try to change it to how I know Chloe or ask me how I was growing up.

"Hey Max?" I looked over to see that she was staring off in Warren's direction. Her face had a dark expression and her soft pout turned into a straight poker face. I looked over to Warren to see that he was talking to Mr Jefferson. "Fuck. What do we do Tori?" She took in a quick breath and put on her bitch face. I only seen it once before. But whenever she puts in on, you know she means business. "We walk up and act like normal." She placed her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. Even with my face burning up in a hot red blush, I placed my arm around her waist and walked at the same slow pace she is.

_What's Warren doing with Mr Jefferson? He doesn't even take photography._

Once we came closer, Warren noticed us. "Maximum Prime and Victorious! Nice to see ya!" Mr Jefferson just smiled at us. Victoria ignored him as he greeted us with a nod. "Hey Warren. Hello Mr Jefferson. Oh yeah, here's your hard drive." I grabbed out the flash drive from my shoulder-bag and placed it in Warren's held out hand. He smiled and grasped the flash drive tightly. "My Precious..." Victoria rolled her eyes. "The Ring Of Power is in the fire. Relax Sméagol." He gave her an impressed look. "Your into The Lord Of The Rings?"

"Watched them with my little brother when I was younger. Even had a replica of The Ring Of Power... But tell anyone and you're dead to me." He chuckled. "Your wish is my command master." Mr Jefferson then cleared his throat. "Well. I was here to ask Warren what he thought of your work Miss Caulfield and why he thought you wouldn't enter the contest."

_Oh God. When Victoria said that he won't stop till he gets what he wants.. She wasn't joking._

"Yeah. I can't believe you haven't entered yet Max. You're a really good photographer." He smiled nicely at the end. I smiled back at him. "Thanks Warren. But I don't have anything that I think is good enough. Even if Victoria keeps telling me that my photos are beautiful, I still feel self conscious about them." I put my head on her shoulder after telling them that. Mr Jefferson gave Victoria a pleasing look after I said that.

_Good, he still thinks she's on his side._

"You shouldn't be Max.. You're really talented with just a Polaroid." She beamed a smile my way as I smiled back. I could easily tell Warren felt out of place after that. "Well. I'll take my leave now. I look forward to seeing you two in class. Nice to meet you by the way Mr Graham." Mark turned on his heal and walked back toward the school.

_Thank God he's gone._

"So Warren, why did you want Max to bring me along?" Warren then gave us a shy look.

"Well... I just wanted to see how you treat her for myself. So far it seems you're treating her well. Maximum deserves the maximum care."

_Aw Warren... If only he had a countdown to tell him that I wasn't for him.._

Victoria's arm dropped from my shoulder as her hand then grasped mine. I smile her way afterwards.

_Because I have Tori._

"HEY CAULFIELD!" I looked over my shoulder to see Nathan. "Aw fuck." Victoria let go of my hand and steps in front of me. "Leave Nathan. Your pissed." He pushed her to the ground easily. "Fuck off Victoria." He then grabbed me by my face. "You god damn hipster! You like hiding in bathrooms don't ya?! You're the reason why the principal interrogated me aren't yea!?" I lifted up my hand and grabbed his cheeks with my short nails. Then with a swift motion I dragged my nails down quickly leaving scratches and him whimpering backwards. Victoria than got up as Nathan tried to come at me again. "Don't touch her!" She clutched her fist and pulled back than nailed him right in the stomach making him stumble. But right then a beaten up truck came up out of no where and nearly hit her.

"Max?!"

I looked over to see Chloe sitting in the truck with her hand clutching the wheel.

"Chloe?!"


	15. We're Fucked

"Max! Victoria! Go with Chloe! I got Nathan!" With that Warren tackled Nathan to the pavement as Chloe signaled us to get in her tuck. "Common you two! I don't think your buddy there can keep Prescott at bay for long." I helped Victoria to the truck and got in the middle between the bluet and blonde. With that, she gunned it out the parking lot right when Nathan got up off the pavement.

"Damn.. That was close." Victoria mumbled under her breath as she grasped my hand with her's. I tightened my grip lightly as I stared into the review mirror. "Ain't that right..."

"Yeah. Nice to see you too Chloe." I looked over to the tattooed girl and gave her a shy look. "Sorry Chloe. It's great to see you again." She just rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah whatever. What did Nathan want with you two anyway?" I rethought about what Nathan yelled about before we jumped into the truck.

_"You god damn hipster! You like hiding in bathrooms don't ya?! You're the reason why the principal interrogated me aren't yea!?"_

_Wait... We didn't even stop for anyone when we left the restroom... So how would he know it was me and Victoria then?_

_._

_._

_And why would Mr Jefferson really talk to Warren for? I never really took pictures with Warren around anyway..._

_._

_._

_Fuck..._

"Victoria... We have an issue." She gave me a confused look. "What is it?"

"Mr Jefferson wasn't just in the parking lot to talk to Warren. He must of told Nathan that we were in the restroom when the whole thing went down." Chloe slammed on her brakes.

"You what?!" Chloe gave us weird looks. "You two were there in the girl's restroom?!" I grabbed my right arm and sunk into myself as Victoria tighten her grasp on my right hand to secure me that she was there for me. "Yeah we were there. So what? All that it got us so far is Nathan being on our ass..." Victoria than stared at me with a slight smirk on her face. I learned quickly that this was her mischievous look. "We had a reason to be there like anyone else anyway. I just can't believe that anyone would go against a Chase and report her in anyway. Even if it is to Nathan.."

"It could of been my asshole step dad. He watches everyone and everything there. After all, he's the head security guard. He'll probably watch you two more closely as well... He'll think you two triggered something or were doing something like drugs... That or you'll be called to the office soon to have a talk with Principal Wells."

"So we're fucked?" Chloe shrugged. "Basically."

**Hey guys.. Sorry for the short chapter. Exams are tomorrow and I should be studying but I'm here typing a chapter. XD Anyway, I'll try to write more after this school week.**


	16. Je Suis Désolé Mon Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been forgetting the post the chapters on here.... SORRY MY PEOPLE!!

_Breathe Max. You need to chill. Don't get hella stressed yet. There must be a way out of this that leaves us out on top._

I gripped tightly onto Victoria's hand as we made our way back to the dorms after everything with Chloe. No on was around and it seemed like the whole campus was vacant. Everything seems to be against the three of us. Even the security guard is against us to the point that he tried to push Chloe's weed onto me. Victoria ended up taking the blame for it but David didn't dare question it. He knows the Chase family has tight ties to the Prescott family that pays for his services. As they say, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds'.

Right then Victoria's phone started ringing.

Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
And ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

"And you say Alternative Rock is trash." She 'sh'ed me and she pressed answer and speaker. "Hello?" There was a familiar voice on the other end that seemed to cut through the static like a steak knife. "It's me. How is your progress with Ms Caulfield?" Victoria took a deep breath as a flash of guilt hit her face. "I'm still working on it sir. It's kinda hard to when she has low self of steam." There was an audible slam that happened in the back ground then a low growl. "Victoria... If you don't get her to turn it in, then turn it in for her. Say that you couldn't take the idea of her keeping her talents hidden. Oh, and give Maxine a kiss for me will you?" You could hear then press of the end button on the other side and I looked of to Victoria to see her reaction. She has her head down in defeat as her hand clutches her phone in a death grip to the point that her knuckles are white.

"Fucking bastard... Fucking bastard.." I stopped in my tracks and forced Tori to look at me. "Victoria, you're letting him get the best of you." She looked me right in the eyes and I could see the mixed emotions of anger, disbelieve, denial, and most of all: pain. "I can't let him Max. I can't let him get his way... I don't want you getting hurt. I j-just can't le-let him get what h-he wants." Pools of tears started rolling down her cheeks as she started to hold herself. I put my arms around her as mascara and eyeliner stained her face as she quivered and shook.

"We'll get through this Tori. I promise. We just have to take precaution and think before we act." I then helped whip the tear stains off her cheeks. I kept my hand their afterwords. I could feel her leaning into my touch as she stared at me with the same emerald green eyes that hypnotized me when we first met.

"Je suis désolé mon amour..." She placed her forehead against mine as I felt a strong blush rush across my face and reach the tip of my ears. I felt her arms loop around my waste as her eyes closed with content. She looked happy with a light genuine smile imprinted on her face. She looks beautiful as always. All the worries of the day just seem to fade away. I didn't realize I was leaning in till our lips were only centimeters away.

I closed my eyes and completed the gap. I felt complete bliss as my other arm wrapped around her neck. It took her a second but she kissed back after a little. Her lips felt soft against my slightly chapped ones. And if this was a romance movie, there would be fireworks in the background, but instead all that's in the background is the loud sound of my speeding heartbeat. We pulled apart after a minute thanks to the need of breathe and the thought of my heart might just pop out of my chest.

"You're not erasing that kiss." I laughed lightly at Tori's reaction. "Oui."

* * *

**Victoria's Point Of View**

It only took us a little bit to get to the dorms, but I could't help but smile the whole way. I held on to Maxine's smaller hand as tight and affectionately as I could without hurting her. These are the moments that help me forget about Jefferson and all that he forced me to do. These are the moments that help me forget about my father and his disapproval of who I've become. This moment helps me remember that the future is just something that I can change and alter. That nothing is determined and it fills me with determination. **(REFERENCES)** "Remember Tori, we're gonna meet Chloe tomorrow morning." I nodded as I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, dreading that it's the end of the day. She smiled at me and held our hands up a little. "I'll see you tomorrow Tori. Promise." She let go of my hand and walked across to her room. Max put her hands up in a heart formation after opening her door. "Love you Tori."

After she closed her door I rubbed my thumb against the same hand's finger tips. They were the same fingers that were intertwined with her's. "Love you too Maxine."


End file.
